This is an application for the establishment of a Research Career Development Program in Clinical Investigative Pediatric Medical and Surgical Oncology at Washington University School of Medicine. The long term goal of our program is to prepare clinical investigators within these disciplines who will effectively interact with basic scientists in order to expedite basic science advances into patient-oriented investigation utilizing innovative clinical investigative approaches. In order to accomplish this, we shall combine the established areas of investigative strength of Washington University School of Medicine with basic and clinical investigation in pediatrics and pediatric surgery. Until now, inadequate attention has been given to establishing a working dialogue between basic biologists and clinician-scientists in pediatric medical and surgical oncology. Thus, a central focus of our program will be a Scholars Program, designed to close the gap between clinician and scientist. This program is organized on a general didactic base and emphasizes a close and interactive mentor-student relationship. In order to support such a program we have established a core faculty, focussed within four key areas: oncomolecular diagnosis, surgical/pathological oncobiology, transplantation biology and oncology clinical trials. Alan L. Schwartz, M.D., Ph.D., Professor of Pediatrics and Molecular Biology and Pharmacology will be Program Director. The Program shall be supported by both this award and matched by funds from Washington University School of Medicine and will integrate basic science and clinical investigations in pediatric medical and surgical oncology. The Scholars Program will not only provide a three-year period for protected research experience, but will facilitate transition of the Scholar both to an active clinical investigator and to faculty status. The long term goals of the program will be realized as its Scholars contribute to the development and leadership within the 1990s.